


Gay 4 Pay (Until It's Gay 4 Real)

by houxvertetbruyere



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blow Jobs, Het, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rimming, although he does not know that either!!, although he does not know that yet!!, gay for pay, just at the beginning, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houxvertetbruyere/pseuds/houxvertetbruyere
Summary: Tommy, for once in his life, has the answer.“Don’t be a little bitch Harrington. Look at how much they want to pay you. Look at it, bro. You could quit your shitty temp job, man, this is what I was talking about. Real adult money. Stop being such a pussy go suck some dick like a grown-ass man.”Steve honestly can’t think of a good counter argument to that. So the next day he finds himself calling Hop to schedule a scene.OR- the one where they both think they're only gay for pay
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Gay 4 Pay (Until It's Gay 4 Real)

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by those "bro you're my whole world" "bro!" Tumblr posts

It’s Tommy who gets Steve the gig in the first place. Something about Steve needing to “man up” and start making “real adult money”. As skeptical as Steve was at first he has to admit pretty quickly it’s a good fit for him. 

The producer is a big man with a mustache who constantly looks tired. Tommy doesn’t know what his real name is- just says, “Bring him a strong coffee and call him Hop”. He gets scheduled for filming immediately. 

Steve’s first scene is a solo masturbation, just the studio getting a feel for how he performs on camera. It goes pretty smoothly and he's eager to prove he can do more.

The next time it’s partnered, he and a brunette trading oral. They’re asked to try a variety of angles before settling into this one. She’s on top of him, straddling his head and stroking him off, doing incredible things with her tongue to the head of his cock. From this angle he can’t really get his mouth on her clit so he focuses on putting pressure on her g-spot with two fingertips and eating out her ass. She moans the first time he sucks wetly at her rim. By the time he gets her relaxed enough to dip his tongue inside she’s lost her own rhythm on his dick. The scene finishes with him soaked in her come. 

When he asks her if she wants to grab a coffee afterwards she kisses him on the cheek and says, “Thanks for a good time sweetheart, but you’re not my type.” 

After a few more shoots Hop calls him back into his office. Steve doesn’t think he’s in trouble but he brings the man a quad espresso with cream just in case.

“Steve,” Hop says, eyes calculating, “Have you ever heard the term gay for pay?”

Steve balks. His ears ring the entire meeting. He knows Hop is talking about a branch of their studio that’s just for gay porn, a higher pay bracket, more control over his own schedule. It sounds like a promotion but Steve’s never- he’s not _gay_.

When he gets home he immediately grabs his laptop and looks up the company’s gay sister site. The porn turns out to be kind of hot. The top three videos all feature the same guy. The site lists him as Billy H., their most popular bottom, and Steve is intrigued. He’s not at all what Steve was expecting.

Billy is extremely cut, chest hairless and glistening, biceps bulging and thighs thick enough to make Steve jealous. He acts incredibly bratty and competitive in most of the videos Steve can find of him. Even in the earliest stuff, when Billy had shorter hair and a leaner body, his videos are tagged as a “muscle twink” and “str8” and “jock”. He honestly reminds Steve of his friends from high school, just- with way more raw sexuality. The last clip Steve clicks on is a POV shot which features Billy on his knees in a worn out tank top staring up through his lashes like he wants to deepthroat the camera. Steve closes it quickly, breathless for a reason he can’t explain.

Steve’s torn. This studio seems to specialize in guys that look like college athletes and even though it’s been a few years since college he would fit in perfectly. The pay would be substantial, too. But he’s not actually gay and he doesn’t know how much real acting he’s capable of. 

Tommy, for once in his life, has the answer. 

“Don’t be a little bitch Harrington. Look at how much they want to pay you. Look at it, bro. You could quit your shitty temp job, man, this is what I was talking about. Real adult money. Stop being such a pussy go suck some dick like a grown-ass man.”

Steve honestly can’t think of a good counter argument to that. So the next day he finds himself calling Hop to schedule a scene. 

On the first day of filming at the sister studio Steve is anxious. He cleaned obsessively in the shower, messed with his hair forever in the mirror this morning. He’s not really sure what to expect and he doesn’t want to screw up before they even start filming.

He immediately stops panicking when his co-star walks in. Stops thinking altogether for a long moment.

Billy, the man he’s tried so hard not to think about all weekend, walks in wearing jeans and a black button down unbuttoned all the way to his navel. The once over he gives Steve makes him feel a little fucked before they’re even naked. Heat rolls up his spine and he raises an eyebrow at Billy in challenge as they clap hands.

“Hey man,” Billy says, “Welcome to Hawkins High.”

It’s a locker room scene. Or some sort of vintage fantasy of a locker room anyway. Billy takes his earrings out, lets his hair down from its bun and they change into their outfits. There are school logo tees, short basketball shorts, tall athletic socks and jockstraps. Steve doesn’t try to look but when a flash of Billy’s tanned ass appears in his periphery, outlined by the white elastic of the jock, he appreciates the view. The guy must work pretty hard for muscle tone like that.

Steve realizes pretty quickly that he won’t have to act at all. The start of the scene is he and Billy playing one on one in the parking lot. Billy is all over him, shoving him with his chest, getting his hands all over him, taunting him with things like, “Plant your feet princess!” as if Steve wasn’t captain of the fucking basketball team in high school. As if Billy’s _better_ than Steve. As if.

He gets into the groove immediately. After a few minutes he not only rises to Billy’s taunts and barbs but also one-ups Billy a couple of times, getting close into his space, a knee between Billy’s thighs, hot breath on his face to distract him and then getting net from across the parking lot like the fucking champ he is. Infuriatingly, the director calls it when they’re tied for points.

By the time they’re shoving each other into the lockers on set Steve is hard. Billy’s been licking his lips for the past twenty minutes and it isn’t lost on Steve what the guy can do with that mouth.

“Don’t sweat it, Steve,” Billy pants, stripping his shirt off, “Plenty of chances to try to beat me later. I mean, beat me _off_ , anyway.” He’s grinning and Steve wants to slap the smug expression off of him so badly. 

“Oh suck my dick, Billy,” is out of his mouth without conscious thought. The scene wasn’t supposed to have oral. Billy was instructed to goad Steve and Steve was instructed to shove Billy over one of the benches and fuck him with his jock strap still on. Now Billy is raising an eyebrow and looking at Steve like a man who’s not about to back down from a challenge.

“What was that pretty boy? I don’t think I heard you right,” Billy says, pushing Steve’s back against the cold metal lockers. He’s all up in Steve’s space, hot and sweaty where their legs brush.

“I said suck. My. Dick.” Steve surprises himself with his ability to sound aggravated and bossy. He’s never been like this in bed with a girl.

Billy swivels around and Steve is forcibly reminded that they have an audience. “Matt- you want to work a blowjob into this?” Someone in the shadows gives them a thumbs up and Billy gives Steve a quick little grin before dropping to his knees.

“If that’s what you want princess,” Billy quips and Steve just blinks dumbly down at him. “Get these clothes off, though, kinda in my way.” His shirt hits the floor right before his shorts do. 

Billy mouths at him through the jock and there’s fresh sweat and and pre soaking the material and it is hitting every one of Steve’s button’s to have Billy so enthusiastically licking him there. Watching Billy’s plush lips part around the outline of his cockhead he can’t really think at all.

The jock gets tugged out of the way once it’s good and wet and Steve’s dick is promptly enveloped in the silken heat of Billy’s mouth. Steve’s head drops back into the lockers with a bang. Billy pulls off to work the head while his hand forms a tight fist that keeps corkscrewing the shaft with devastating heat. The wicked circles Billy’s tongue is working into his glans is going to kill him, Steve’s suddenly sure.

Of course Billy is good at this, he’s a literal professional, but Steve wasn’t prepared for the way it feels. He grabs at the back of Billy’s hair to ground himself. He has to make it stop before he comes in Billy’s face and ruins the money shot at the end.

Steve catches Billy’s eye and the bastard _winks_ at him. God, that’s it. Steve’s not going to let Billy think he’s won just yet. Dragging his thumb to the corner of Billy’s mouth, Steve pushes him back a little and slides out.

“Don’t think I’m gonna blow that easy, dude. Why don’t you turn around and let me show you what I can do to that ass.” Billy rolls his eyes but lets Steve shove him over the wooden bench. He probably thinks Steve is just going thrust into him and grunt to completion like the newby he is but Steve has other plans. Maybe he’s too wrapped up in the pretend rivalry of their “characters” but he wants to beat Billy at this game _badly_.

He strips off his own jock and gets to his knees behind Billy. He pulls Billy’s shorts down just below his ass exposing the white jock strap and bare ass underneath. Grabbing a handful of incredibly toned round glute, Steve takes a moment to appreciate the work the guy puts in- the definition, the tan, the wax job. All of it shows true dedication and Steve can respect that even if he’s not actually into dudes. Then he leans in and licks from taint to tailbone. Billy gasps and oh, it is so worth it to one-up him.

Rimming is something he’s already proved he’s good at with his first female co-star and it’s no different with a guy. Billy’s a bit sweaty but it’s a clean sweat and it tastes like lube more than anything. The tight ring of muscles loosens gratifyingly fast under him. He licks and licks relentlessly until he can dip the pointed tip of his tongue inside and by then Billy is panting. He knows the man already prepped. With how the script was written he had to already be stretched and lubed before they started playing ball. But he still wants to get him back for the brain-melting blow job.

Two fingers fit in beside his tongue and Steve decides to try that thing Nancy used to like to do when she was feeling especially horny. He pulls off to bite at tanned ass cheek and at the same time drives down and in just a few inches with his fingertips and-

“Fu-uck!” Yeah, that’s it right there. Billy trembles underneath him as he rubs incessant circles into his prostate. He licks back down to his rim and almost as soon as his tongue reaches the soft silken inside Billy is shouting and coming.

It takes everyone by surprise, Billy included if the way he can’t stop swearing and shaking is any indication.

“Shit, shit, shit, Jesus, Matt I’m sorry, fuck.”

Someone calls, “Cut! Reset the boom.” And Steve feels suddenly bad. Shit, is he going to get in trouble for going off-script? Billy has clamped down on Steve’s fingers and he hisses when Steve tries to pull them out. 

“Fuck- don’t- Might as well keep ‘em in, pretty boy. Gonna need help getting hard again.”

“Sorry,” Steve says, lamely. “Wasn’t trying to fuck up the scene.” His other hand has started stroking up and down Billy’s thigh under his shorts. He realizes he’s still hard himself, leaking a puddle between their knees.

“No, no it’s fine. I can get hard again. Just didn’t expect that.” Billy huffs a breathless laugh. “Fucking pretty boy, full of surprises.” 

After a minute Billy calls out that he’s ready to get hard again if they want to start rolling. Steve starts up a gentle rocking with his fingers, rolling over Billy’s prostate instead of driving into it. When that seems to go well, Billy groaning into his hand on the bench, he goes back in with his mouth.

It takes barely any time at all until Billy is panting and rocking back into him. His attitude is back, too.

“Fuck, Steve, you gonna dick around back there all day or are you gonna fuck me?” 

Steve adds a third finger to the prostate torture in retaliation but he does actually want to get his dick inside this tight heat so it’s short lived. 

Billy's ass feels so incredible Steve has to remind himself multiple times that this is just a job.

By the time they’ve both come and it’s been captured at multiple angles to their director’s satisfaction, Steve’s knees are killing him. About halfway through, Billy had been told to reposition onto his back, legs held apart, but Steve stayed kneeling on the concrete the entire time. He wonders if he can convince them that kneepads were sexy for future shoots.

Billy catches up with him once they’ve been wiped down and have their boxers back on. Steve’s just pulled his shirt over his head and the guy comes in for a fist bump.

“Hey man, great shoot today. You play ball in school or something?”

“Oh, yeah, um, I was team captain in high school, and I played a little in college.” 

“I could totally tell. I did, too. Made varsity as a sophomore. We gotta play pick up sometime.”

Steve smiles. “Yeah man, that sounds sick.”

Billy looks down at his phone and frowns.

“Hey I gotta go meet up with my girlfriend but uh- give me your number and we’ll make plans, yeah?”

Steve gives Billy his number and they both head out separately. 

It isn’t until much later that night, when he’s home, showered, and scrolling through tinder that he receives a text from an unknown number. It has no words and is simply a string of three emojis. Peach, tongue, crown.

Billy.

Steve smiles and saves the contact.


End file.
